english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cramp Twins (2001)
The Cramp Twins is a British-American animated television series created by Brian Wood. The show was produced in association with Cartoon Network Europe. The series aired between February 8, 2001 and 2005, consisting of 52 episodes. Voice Talents of 'Main Cast' *Ian James Corlett - Horace Neville Cramp *Jayne Paterson - Wendy Winkle *Kath Soucie - Lucien Cramp *Nicole Oliver - Dorothy Cramp *Tabitha St. Germain - Mari Phelps *Terry Klassen - Tony Parsons *Tom Kenny - Wayne Archibald Cramp 'Secondary Cast' *Cathy Weseluck - Hillary Hissy *Colin Murdock - Walter Winkle *Terry Klassen - Seth Parsons 'Minor Cast' *Andrew Francis - Brick (ep34), Calvin Phelps, Judith Phelps, Tourist Boy (ep6) *Ben Smith - Kid 1 (ep37) *Brian Dobson - Cougar Ron (ep44) *Brian Drummond - Doctor (ep41), Gameshow Host (ep41), Kandyman (ep41), Tourist Father (ep6) *Cathy Weseluck - Girl 2 (ep8), Kid 2 (ep12), Mrs. Winkle *Chantal Strand - Girl#1 (ep52), Tourist Girl (ep6) *Chiara Zanni - Girl One (ep15), Till Girl (ep15) *Colin Murdock - Agent (ep2), Don (ep52), Irate Driver (ep2), Man From Krill (ep22), Man with Box (ep11), Marco Imposter (ep5), Mr. Phelps, Swiss Man#2 (ep26) *Dale Wilson - Commentator (ep51), Filthy Eric (ep51), O'Pappy (ep27) *Danny McKinnon - Marcus (ep35) *David Kaye - Man (ep42), Newscaster (ep42) *Doug Parker - Announcer (ep40) *Ellen Kennedy - Executive Mom#2 (ep17), Executive Mom#3 (ep17), Marsha, Patsy (ep14), Tony's Sister (ep26) *Ian James Corlett - Agent#1 (ep14), Announcer (ep22), Ernie (ep10), Father (ep17), Kent Nuisance (ep2), Kid's Dad (ep3), Neighbor 2 (ep9), Shopkeeper (ep3), Steve (ep16), TV Announcer (ep6), TV Narrator (ep26) *Iris Quinn - Boy Kid (ep19), Executive Mom#1 (ep17), Tandy *Jason Michas - Sales Clerk (ep16) *Jay Brazeau - Harry (ep17), Mr. Pretty *Jayne Paterson - Boy 2 (ep8), Kid 1 (ep1), Kid 1 (ep7), Kid 1 (ep12), Nurse Doll (ep16) *John Payne - Agent#2 (ep14), Agent X, Construction Worker (ep23) *Kathleen Barr - Lily (ep34), Miss Monkfish (ep11), Mrs. Barker (ep34) *Lee Tockar - Dirty Joe Muldoon, Fizz Bombers (ep41), Frog (ep26), Guide (ep15), Kent Nuisance (ep8), Mailman (ep3) *Linda Sorensen - Shopkeeper (ep52) *Louise Vallance - Tourist Mother (ep6) *Matt Hill - Ricky (ep49) *Michael Donovan - Manager (ep49) *Nicole Bouma - Girl#1 (ep40), Sunny Peaks Girl (ep40) *Nicole Oliver - Cowhead Kid (ep3), Girl#3 (ep2), Girl Kid (ep19), Kid 3 (ep1), Little Kid (ep5), Randall (ep50), Smiley Woman (ep22), Teen Assistant (ep9) *Paul Dobson - Polisher Man (ep36) *Pauline Newstone - Mrs. Parsons *Peter Kelamis - Boy 1 (ep16), Clerk John (ep20), Contractor (ep23), Haz Chem Guide (ep16), Manager (ep23) *Phil Hayes - Agent#1 (ep26) *Richard Newman - Pony Protection Man (ep51) *Ron Halder - Zookeeper (ep47) *Scott McNeil - Biker 1 (ep29), Official (ep29), Rawhide Bear (ep31), Turnip Shoot Man (ep31) *Shirley Milliner - Grandmother *Tabitha St. Germain - Boy 2 (ep16), Girl#2 (ep2), Girl 1 (ep8), Innocent Girl (ep22), Kid 2 (ep1), Little Girl (ep20), Opera Singer (ep34) *Tegan Moss - Girl#1 (ep2) *Terry Klassen - Baker (ep6), Cowboy Crony (ep25), Driver (ep13), Jingle Singer (ep22), Ralph (ep10), Swiss Man#1 (ep26) *Teryl Rothery - Beatie (ep18) Category:Cartoons Category:2001 Cartoons